tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ding-a-Ling
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.26 |number=288 |released= * 15th January 2008 * 16th April 2008 * 14th September 2008 * 23rd September 2009 * 22nd July 2010 * 3rd October 2011 |previous=Sir Handel in Charge |next=Thomas and the Billboard }} Ding-A-Ling is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the eleventh series. Plot James has delivered a new bike for Mr. Percival, but it does not have a bell. Freddie does not know where to find one, but so as not to look silly, he pretends he knows where to find one, and sets off. He sees a cow's bell and has it put on the bike, but Mighty Mac note that the cows do not look at it. Freddie quickly sets off for the station and borrows Kuffy the Clown's necklace of bells. Peter Sam remarks that the children are not taking any notice, and Freddie runs off. He decides to return to the wharf, but when he sees James, Peter Sam and Mighty Mac, he backs off. He sees a bell destined for the school and has it put on too, but it falls over and it creates such a noise that the others come to investigate what it is about. Freddie sheepishly leaves, when he sees Thomas with an old foghorn. He has an idea and once it is cleaned and polished, the bell from Mr. Percival's old bike is attached to the new bike. Characters * Thomas * James * Peter Sam * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Mr. Percival * Kuffy the Clown * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Percival Locations * The Wharf * The Transfer Yards * Mountain Village Station * Sodor Castle Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the eleventh series. * This episode marks Mac's last speaking role in an episode to date. Goofs * As Freddie arrives at the farm and stops, his steam platform is visible. * Red and blue wires can be seen underneath Freddie's tank when he is standing outside Mountain Village Station. * This episode is out of production order as Mr. Percival's new bike was seen in the previous episodes. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Freddie and the bicycle on a flat truck * Magazine Stories - Ding-a-Ling! In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 11 UK DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * Classic Collection * The Ultimate Collection AUS DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends US/GER/NL/SWE/DK/NOR/FIN/SPN * Engines and Escapades US DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set Arabic * Hero of the Rails (DVD boxset) THA * Engines and Escapades * Dirty Work IDN * Dirty Work and Other Stories HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 41 (Hong Kong DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 MYS * Thomas and the Runaway Car and Other Adventures * Dirty Work and Other Adventures SA * Thomas and the Lighthouse (South African DVD) * Engines and Escapades }} es:Ding-a-Ling ja:じてんしゃのベル pl:Dzyń-Dzyń ru:Динь-дон Category:Episodes Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video